When Love Burns
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris is born and is going through continueous struggles as his mother's health slowly sinks...
1. Chapter 1

One morning, an Indain stood on the brink of a rock overlooking the land before him. He was waiting for something. An eagle above eyed the land, awaiting the call.

The Indain's tribe woke up and met the morning air. The Chief's wife came from her tepee, holding his breakfast. She muttered something in their language. He took a bite of her breakfast and muttered in return.

As the sun rose, the Indain saw who he was waiting for. He muttered loudly to his people, who turned to see the figures in the sunlight, coming their way.

The old Indain came down from the rock to the people. They made way for the Chief. He stood tall, awaiting for the figures to come. He called for the eagle above, whom he trusted. The old eagle responded with a shriek and flew downwards and landed on the shoulder of the Indain.

The figures came into view, making the man proud. There was a woman, with a tender smile of a white complexion. She was small and petite. Her husband, as her side, holding on to a couple of horses which travelled behind. Beside the couple was a small boy, tall for his age. Up on the horses' back lay two bundles. Bundles that would make the Indains happy.

Once the figures were in plain view, women brought vials for the woman and praised her in their language. The man listened with a thought of respect, not knowing the fast language they spoke. The woman looked to her mother who took her daughter into her arms. The man smiled at the woman, knowing they weren't related, but were adopted.

The Chief came to the man, who offered to give him the bundles. The Indain lifted one finger, which he met by one bundle. The man took a bundle from one of the horses and gave it to the Indain.

As the second bundle was opened, it revealed a young baby. The other one was a baby also, but this bundle held the promised son of the world. The Indain muttered to his people about the boy and took him up the rock. The man and his wife chased the Indain, holding their daughter and their other son.

As the Indain brought the baby boy to the edge of the rock, he muttered to the child. But the boy just cooed slightly.

The Indain came to the edge. The woman cried for her child. But the Indain said to his people, "This here is the child which was promised!"

He tossed his arms in the air with the boy still in his hands. The baby cooed as the eagle flew in to receive him.

"NOO!"

The eagle took the baby and flew into the air. Its wing opened a cloud to receive the child. The child cooed from the light and looked beyond his sight to see the world around him.

The eagle said, "This here, my boy. All these animals which look to you, you have the power to control them. You are the promised Wild Man to bring the world back into order."

The baby cooed an answer. The eagle went back to the mother and gave her back the baby.

The Indain said, "It is done."

"I couldn't believe what had happened!"

Michael Corvando Sr. answered, "Well, it must have been a weird spell. You never know."

Linda cried, "That Indain was my step-father, William. He has every right to touch Chris if he wanted too!"

William sipped his egg nog, "Yeah... To cast a spell on him."

Linda groaned as she left the Family room to get her now one-year-old son, Chris.

"MaMa!" Cried the little boy.

"Mommy's here, Christopher," Answered the proud mother as she lifted the child from the crib. The boy started to cry instantly.

"Aww... What is wrong with you? You wanted Mommy."

Chris had a mind of his own when he was a baby. He wanted someone and when he gets that person, who would cry like he hated the person.

Martin ran in, "Hey, Mom! Why is Chris crying?"

"I don't know."

"It could be the spell Dad was talking about!"

"Box your ears, Martin or else I will!"

Chris stopped crying and rested close to his mother. His mother wiped his forehead, "Chris?"

William came in the baby room, "Mind if the Corvandos' baby girl... Linda?"

"William... Christopher has a fever! He's hot!"

William took the baby in his arms. Chris squirmed in his father's arms. William lay his warm hand on a sweating, hot forehead. Instantly he said, "Get the baby bag. Leave Applay and Martin with the Corvandos. Let get him to the hospital."

Linda packed the baby bag quick while William left the room, "Michael?"

"Yes, old Pal?"

"I got to get Chris to the hospital... He has a high fever."

Michael gasped, "On Christmas? I know it's almost Christmas, but we're family!"

"I know. Watch my children. It's the flu season. Just hope it's nothin' serious."

Martin cried, "Dad's talking Gibberlish again!"

Linda snapped Martin on the head and said, "Don't talk about your father like that!"

After a few days, the young Kratt family brought home Chris from the hospital. His fever went sky-high and the doctors sent them away without hope that the baby will live.

Linda stayed with Christopher from that day forward. She tried to feed him her milk, but he just refused. William ordered some powdered milk which he forsook after taking a sip. Then, evaporated milk, which made him sick... All kinds of milk were given to the boy and he just refused it or threw it up.

Linda gave up hope five days later. Chris was refusing to eat. One day, Chris was crawling on the floor. He spotted Martin's favorite cup on the mantal of the fireplace. He was thristy.

"Christopher!"

Chris took the cup and fell back on the floor staring at it... wondering where the top was.

"Chris! That's mine!"

Martin took hold of the cup and tried to take it away from Chris. But Chris yanked it from Martin and small bit fell on him. Chris was still exploring the cup. As he tilt it, everyone ran to save the mess.

Chris was laughing as the he toss the empty cup aside. Some of it spilled on the wooden stained floor, some of it on his shirt and most of it in his mouth.

Linda asked, "What was in you cup, Martin?"

"Coconut Milk... I didn't like it anyway."

Linda smiled, "Coconut milk! Chris likes it. I'll try to feed him some tonight!"

Michael smiled, "As least you found the cure. The boy isn't going to die."

Linda cuddled her now asleep son, "I know... I don't what I could do without my Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

William was overjoyed to see his youngest son grow up from his sick stage. Though the boy had no hormone growth and still had a babyish look, William took him in his heart immediately.

Christopher Kratt had a hard time walking at two years old. He never said a word at all. He was a quiet baby, never uttering a single word.

But his twin sister, Applay, she was talking up a storm. Martin couldn't bear to do his things without her saying 'Why?'

Linda, everyday, warmed up from almond milk, another favorite of Chris' and poured the warm stuff in a baby bottle. Then, she would sneak in some medicine which is supposed to aid his growth. When Chris gets the bottle and sits where he sat earlier, he would stare at it and not drink it, but shake it.

William smiled, "At least he's active. That's what I am happy about."

Linda kissed her husband on the cheek, "Yes, but this medicine is threatening me. He's still small."

"He'll grow. It'll take time."

The door bell rang across the house. Chris dropped his bottle and started to stare after his father. A man came in the house with his big kids.

Martin cried, "Michael!"

"Martin!"

Chris whined and cooed, wanting attention. But he just sat alone. William sat in front of his son on the floor with his friend, Michael Sr. Chris couldn't crawl or walk... All he could do was reach for his father.

"He looks a little better..."

"Not any good. He's two and should be talking by now. Hey! You are supposed to drink this!"

But Chris batted the bottom across the floor. Martin came walking in. William cried, "Martin!"

"What? WHOA!"

Chris couldn't help but giggle as a baby. Martin sat up, drenched from the open bottle, "Chris!"

Chris fell over backwards, giggling. He stopped laughing and reached for his father for help.

"No, no. You get up yourself."

Chris started to cry. He couldn't move his legs. Chris rolled to his belly and started crying.

Linda came running in, "Martin Kratt! Christopher!"

She was about to reach for Chris when William stopped her, "He needs to learn to do things himself."

Michael took Chris' baby blanket and pulled it away from him, "I got Aviva crawling for hers. The other day, I put it up on the couch and she stood up to get it."

But Chris couldn't move. He reached for his blanket. He bawled more.

"Dad... Chris cannot move his legs."

"I know, Martin. He needs to learn to get moving."

Martin took the blanket and raised it in the air, "Come get it, little brother!" Forgetting he was bathed in almond milk and medicine.

Chris was curious. he reached up for the dangling blanket.

William quickly said, "Don't let him get it, Martin."

Martin backed away. Chris cried out again.

William smiled at his two-year-old, "Come on... Go get it. It's your blanky."

Chris crawled a bit. Michael looked at William. William cupped his hands under the boy and sat him up, "Go get the blanket, Christopher."

Chris eyed the green silky blanket. He arm reached it but couldn't grab it. He started to cry again.

"Come back, Martin. Only let him view it. As he moves, you move. Raise it higher."

Martin raised the blanket over his brother and said, "Get your blanket, Chris!"

Chris lost interest and took the empty, open bottle off the fllor and put it in his mouth.

William rolled his eyes, "Now you want it... When it's all over your brother."

Linda came back with some milk in another bottle, "William, I snuck in mine... Hopefully he'll take it."

"Try."

Chris looked at the bottle. The other one was clear but this one was white. He cooed as he turned the bottles, wondering what each one contained.

"At least he's exploring. I don't think he knows which one has the good stuff."

"Oh, he'll know."

Chris grabbed the empty bottle and twisted the top. The nibble fell on the boy's lap. Then, he took the other bottle and twisted the cap.

William scolded as he tightened the full bottle, "No, no. No twisting. Drink it."

Chris saw his father twist shut the full bottle. He tried to untwist it. He dropped the whole bottle on the floor and complained in his whining noise.

Michael smiled as he stared at his friend's son. Chris looked at him and saw his blanket behind him. He reached for it.

"You want this... Come and get it."

Chris cried out in sorrow. Linda said as she picked up the boy, "For heaven's sake, stop teasing the boy."

William sank in his amr chair, "Okay. Give him to me."

"No, William. It's time for his nap."

Michael picked up the bottles, "He hadn't even had his milk yet."

Linda took the full bottle and took Chris to his crib. Applay had a bed of her own, but since Chris still acted as a baby, he still needed the crib.

Chris took the bottle and drank it, knowing that this was the good stuff. Linda stayed close to him, stroking his already wild-growing hair.

"You don't know this honey, but that milk is mine. You need that milk for growth."

Chris finished his bottle and lay back and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin was thrilled to have a little brother to play with. But his condition with him not talking or walking, made him reject the feeling.

"Mom? Is Chris really going to die?"

"Martin... We don't know. He's not drinking or eating again... He's not crying when he needs to. He's having constant hot flashes..."

"Mom?"

"I think I'm losing him," Said Linda, as her tears flowed softly.

Martin held his mother's hands, "But I am here, Mom."

Linda tucked Martin back into bed, "I know, Martin. But your father believes two sons and better than one."

"Why?"

"Well, it's about something for when you get older. You are still a little young to understand."

Martin looked over at Chris' crib. The baby was crying out because of hot flashes, "Mom? What did the doctors do?"

Linda finished tucking her son in, "I don't know, Martin. They did hurt Chris for sure..."

"You said that even though Chris and Applay were twins, he turned out to be born early... How did they take him out, Mom?"

"Well, Martin, they went to my belly and numbbed it, so I can't feel all the pain. Then, they cut open my belly to where your brother and sister were. Even though they shared the sac, I had to have four doctors hold the sac so none of the water would come out and spill. They cut your brother's cord but left Applay. They sewed up the sac and my belly and Chris was born..."

"Mom?"

"I think him being born early made him more sicker! But, my healthy boy needs his rest."

Linda planted a kiss on Martin's forehead. She left the room as Martin lay down his head on the pillow. He looked over to see Chris squirm.

"Little brother... If you ever live to be over eighteen, I promise I will be with you forever."

Suddenly Martin heard Chris coo. He stood up and went to the crib and saw his baby brother, though two, laying quietly.

"Why can't you talk? You're making Mommy and Daddy think you're dying... You're making me, Martin, think you're dying."

Chris opened his brown eyes. He smiled at Martin and cooed. He reached for his brother, but Martin shook his head, "It's bedtime, Chris..."

"M-"

"Chris?"

Chris laughed at Martin's face. Martin smiled, "Chris?"

Chris cooed and sucked his thumb once again. Martin lost his smile and walked back to bed. It must have been a play in the ears... He thought he heard his brother talking.

"M-"

"Chris... Go to sleep."

"Ma-"

Martin sat up as his little brother sat up, staring at his brother, "Mar- Marten!"

Martin grew excited, "MOM! DAD!"

Martin reached for his baby brother, "You said my name!"

"Marten!"

"He said Marten, MarTIN."

"But he's talking, Dad!"

William knelt by his two boys and looked at Chris, "Say MarTIN."

"Marten!"

Chris was grinning. He loved his new word. He said it constantly. William cried, "Linda! Get some milk."

"Dad?"

"He's acoming, Martin."

Chris looked over the crib. William stood up to bring up his son-

"LINDA! GET IN HERE! NOW! HURRY!"

Linda came in the bedroom and said, "What is it, William?"

"Chris is standing!"

Martin grinned, "Little brother!"

Linda took Chris from the crib. William rubbed Martin's head, "You two get an extra hour before bed. Let's celebrate!"

"Marten!"

Martin smiled that his little brother was feeling better.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael came over once again, this time with his whole family. Mary put her baby girl in the playpen with Applay. Linda had Chris in another room with Martin.

"Where's those boys of yours, William?"

William smiled at his friend, "Oh, in the bedroom, playing."

Martin came running out, "Mom! Can we have some cookies?"

Linda smiled, "Sure, Martin."

Michael happened to look down the hall to see Chris, standing against the wall, with his pacifier in his mouth. When Martin came around , the little boy clapped and cried, "Marten!"

Michael said, "How did you do it?"

"I don't know... That boy just started talking and standing. Even Martin was surprised. Chris Kratt... Come in here."

The little boy had his own cookie. Martin said, "Dad..."

"What?"

"I can't find his blanket anywhere."

"It's okay. He's find it himself."

Chris walked with one hand on the wall and the other holding his snack. He looked at all the kids coloring on the table. He backed out.

"It's okay, son. Come here."

Chris saw his father in the midst of a couple kids. He shook his head.

"Come here, I said."

Chris was scared. He moaned, "Mar-ten..."

Martin took his brother's hand that was on the wall, "Come on, little brother."

Chris took his hand back and hid. William couldn't understand, "Chris, son. Come here."

Chris saw his mother coming, so he ran to her and held on to her pant leg, "Mar-ten..."

Linda stroked Chris' hair, "Go see your father."

William dug behind his back and siad, "You looking for this?"

Chris saw his blanket. He wanted it. Michael shushed his children. Chris felt a little better and walked to his father. He reached up and grabbed his own blanket. He held it up to his face, still holding his cookie in the other.

Michael smiled, "He's so cute."

William turned his son down and picked him up and put him on his lap. Chris leaned against his father, still lingering with that cookie, figuring out what crumbs were.

William held his son under his arm and used the other for explaining some things.

Aviva cried from the playpen. Michael picked up his girl from the crib and sat back down next to his friend. Chris grew sleepy. He kicked with his legs.

Linda came in the room with two bottles, "Here's apple juice. Hopefully Chris will drink it."

Aviva took the bottle and sucked it. Chris watched as the bottle empty. He tilt the bottle up... nothing came out.

Aviva stopped drinking and laughed at Chris. Chris looked at her and stared at her bottle. He tilt it up again, this time hitting William in the face.

"Hey, stop it."

Chris shook the bottle severely. Aviva laughed as she took her bottle.

"Christopher Kratt... Are you having a hard time?"

Chris looked at Michael and shook his bottle. He groaned and shook. William took the bottle and lay his son back and gently put the bottle in his son's mouth. Chris immediately found out how to get this stuff out. He took the bottle an suck.

Michael smiled, "William, I think that's why he has been so sick."

"Stress..." Answered William, "The boy has still lots to know."

Linda came over with a special treat. Aviva reached out for her treat. Chris sucked his empty bottle. Linda laughed, "You can't get more unless you get more."

Chris took his treat. William smiled, "Ice cream? Can babies have ice cream?"

"They are two-year-olds, William."

Chris sucked on the ice cream... He made a face and kept sucking. Soon, Chris was tired. William held the popiscle as Chris fell asleep.

"CHRIS? Wake up, little brother!"

Chris opened his eyes to see Martin at his side, "Hey, brother!"

"Marten..."

Martin cried, "Aviva Corvando! Did you give him medicine?"

Aviva looked over. Chris stared at everything, "What? How old am I?"

"Duh... Twenty-eight years old."

"You mean I am not two-years-old?"

Martin and Aviva stared at each other. Martin looked down at Chris, "Seriously?"

Chris gasped, "But seriously, I was!"

Aviva tickled Chris' stomach and Chris chuckled, "If you were two-years-old, you would be saying 'Why?' all the time!"

Martin smiled, "Not really. He said Mar-TEN when he was little."

Laura smiled, "Nice name."

Chris gasped, "Can someone tell me when I am lying here, confused?"

Aviva answered, "Let's say you blacked-out."

"How?"

Martin blushed, "You got in the way and I wacked a board in your face."

Chris sat up and looked at himself, "Wow... Did I really upset you guys when I was little?"

Martin shook his head, "No! Just the sickness scare us."

Aviva jerked, "Sickness?"

Chris fell backwards, "Wake me up when you guys finish talking."

"Sweet dreams, baby brother!"

Chris stared at the ceiling, "Not that sleep!"


End file.
